Rikamon
by Impmon
Summary: Rika was nearly killed in a senseless fight and Impmon have to overcome his hatred of human to save Rika's life; UPDATED with CH. 4
1. Chapter 1

Rikamon  
  
By Impmon  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own any copyright to anything that I may mention below so don't bug me. Any C&D letters I may get will rest with my bills. in the fireplace. Same goes with any flame mail. This work shall not be published anywhere without my written consent.  
  
This takes place early in Digimon Tamer season.  
  
-----  
  
Rika was turning over in her bed. She has been having some nightmares when she woke up with a start. Not because of the nightmare but also because...  
  
Her D-Arc glowed. "Renamon?" she called out as she got up to pick up the D- Arc. Renamon appeared out of the shadow. "We better go. There's a Digimon somewhere."  
  
Renamon just nodded and then disappeared into the shadow while Rika finishes getting dressed up. She then ran out of her room and started for the new Digimon. It was on the other side of the city so it'd be a long run for her. "I hope Renamon can finish it off without my help."  
  
She took a turn into the alley for a shortcut. and realized she shouldn't have done so when she ran into some men blocking her way. One of the guy said "She be too youn' fer us. We shoul' be throwin' he outta here."  
  
A larger guy came forward. "Not aft'r she pays up th' tax fer usin' my alley." Rika only growled and stood her ground.  
  
-----  
  
Renamon had just finished her battle with a rogue Digimon, an army of Numemon. It was at that time when Henry and Takato caught up. "Darn, we missed again" Takato huffed. A number of unconscious Numemon was strewn about.  
  
"Wait, where's Rika??" Henry asked, noticing her absence. Renamon's ear perked up at this. "She's in danger." She then disappeared in her usual mysterious way.  
  
"Weird." Takato said. "She never missed a battle before." Then one of the Numemon that had just recovered started climbing up Takato's leg. "YEEAAHHH!!!!" He screamed out as both Guilmon and Terriormon pressed into battle. "Get it off! Get it off!!!" Takato continued screaming as he hopped around while trying to shake the strange digi-slug off his leg.  
  
-----  
  
Impmon was up to his usual no-good-for-nothing troublemaking self when he spotted something down the alley. At first it looked like a bum napping in the middle of nowhere. But as he hopped down, he was shocked. It wasn't a bum or anything but a badly beaten Tamer. Ordinarily he would have run off and then dropped some hints to other Tamers and their Digimon but he's also seen these kind of injuries before. Human were always fighting over something.  
  
"Huph!" he gruffed. "Serves her right for getting involved." He turned and was about to run out but something held him back. Every step he took seemed to get harder, as if he had cement shoes on. Strange feelings were overtaking him. Almost as if a little voice was telling Impmon not to leave her.  
  
He turned and started pounding against the brick wall. "Why?!? Why can't I just go?" He turned to see Rika again. Is that his conscience he wondered. He shook his head to try and clear it out. "Stupid human!" He tried to walk some more but he never got far. Instead he got down to his knee and started screaming "Why have you forsaken me??!?"  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally realized something. If he just leaves and she dies, the guilt would haunt him for the rest of his life. Then his eyes grew really big as he covered his neck. "And Renamon would get my skin if I don't do something now." He looked back at the girl. There was only one thing left for him to do.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the Hypnos building, one person reported a strange energy reading. But they couldn't get a clear reading. "It's almost as if the Digimon is fading in and out"  
  
Yamaki was also watching the monitor with strange reading. "Where?" Yamaki asked. "Sorry, sir it has disappeared. It might have been a system glitch. No wait, it's still there."  
  
-----  
  
In the following morning, Rika moaned and turned a bit in her bed. She heard the voice of her mother "Rika! It's time to get up for school."  
  
Rika mumbled a bit and slowly got up. She had a vague impression she did die. "Must have been another bad dream." But she had a nagging notion that something did happen but she couldn't put her finger on. "Renamon, what happened yesterday? All I could remember was trying to catch up with you at the battle but then I can't remember anything after that."  
  
Renamon appeared in the shadow. "Rika." she was trying to find words. "Something bad did happen to you yesterday." Before she could continue, the door to Rika's room slid open. Renamon quickly disappeared.  
  
"Rika" the mother shouted. But the sound of glass shattering on the floor got Rika's attention. When she looked to her mother, she saw remains of coffee mug and coffee spilled on the floor. "Who are you? What have you done with Rika?!" she screamed and then ran out.  
  
Rika felt hurt by her mother's unexpected reaction. "Mother?" she shouted but she was picked up by Renamon.  
  
"We got to go someplace to hide. I've been trying to tell you something." With that, she slug Rika over her shoulder and jumped out through the window just as Rika's mother appeared in her room with a frying pan.  
  
"Rika!" She sobbed. "RIKA!!"  
  
-----  
  
When Renamon was sure both were safe in the woods near the park, she let Rika down. Rika obviously wasn't happy about the kidnapping episode. "Start explaining!" she ordered.  
  
Renamon sighed. "Something bad happened to you yesterday while I was in a battle. By the time I found you, it was too late."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You had nearly died from some kind of battle." Rika's eye narrowed a bit as she finally remembered the back street gang. Renamon continued "I would have never found you if it was not for one thing. Impmon helped you." She tried to continue some more but had trouble finding words. "If he hadn't fused with you, I would have never sensed your energy at all."  
  
"What? Fused with me?" Rika was getting confused.  
  
"Perhaps you should take a look in the nearby pond."  
  
Rika got up and walked over to the pond and looked down for her reflection. What she saw looking back was someone with green eyes and purple hair. Yet still looked like Rika for some part.  
  
The stillness of the park was shattered by a piercing scream, sending birds and wild animals scurrying away.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere at the school, Takato and Henry were together discussing strange situation yesterday and the blood curling scream just moments ago when Kazu caught up with them. Kazu started bragging about the newest battle card combinations that would always win no matter what the opponents would fish out.  
  
Unbeknown to them a yellow fox silently appeared behind them and quickly muffled both Henry and Takato. "We have an emergency Tamer meeting now" She whispered to them, and then all 3 disappeared as quickly as she had come.  
  
When Kazu turned around to continue bragging, both were no where to be seen. "Ha-ha funny guys! Where are you?"  
  
-----  
  
In Guilmon's hideout, both Takato and Henry's jaw had hit the floor. In front of them was a person who looked like Rika with purple hair. Guilmon sniffed at Rika. "That's not Rika. That's a Digimon."  
  
"Precisely" Renamon said. "Rika somehow merged with Impmon last night." Henry took out his D-Arc to examine Rika as Renamon continued "She was attacked and nearly killed while I was in a battle. Impmon apparently saved Rika's live by joining with her."  
  
Henry's device read "Rikamon" and Takato was scratching his head. "How is that possible" he asked. "And how to undo that?"  
  
Renamon shook her head. "Unfortunately I don't know the answer." Then Rika stood up. She mumbled "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Well, you know where they are." Takato said. "It's just a short walk from here."  
  
"You don't understand. When Impmon joined with me, I became a 'he'." she trailed off, not sure what the men do.  
  
".oh. Maybe I can help you" Takato said, blushing a bit. He had his hand behind his neck. But Rika didn't trust Takato not to do anything funny so she grabbed Henry on her way out.  
  
After some minutes had passed by, Henry and Rika returned to the hideout. Rika was muttering something about men and their weird 'thing'. When she settled down, she said "So. what now? I can't go back to my home, my mother went beyond freaked when she saw me. And I don't want to stay here."  
  
Takato had a bright idea, but like his other ideas this one wasn't too bright. "Hey maybe we can check the internet. Remember from the movie about that kid from America? What was his name...? Wiley? Wesley? Wonka?"  
  
"Willis" Henry said "And that was just a movie, what makes you think there'd be someone that would know a lot about Digimon?"  
  
Takato could only smile. Then there was some rustling sound. "Ssshhh!" Henry said. Both the Tamers too a peek out of their hiding spot and saw several men walking around with gadgets. "We can't stay here too long. I think they are looking for the Digimon."  
  
Renamon could slip past without any problem as stealth is one of her specialty. And Rika still looked human enough to pass for one so that left only Guilmon. Takato took off his blue shirt and put it over Guilmon and then tucked his tail under. Rika muttered something that sounded like 'pathetic' at Takato's feeble attempt to disguise the red dino.  
  
When the four walked out, they tried to walk as casually as possible while keeping Guilmon just out of sight. They had managed to pass by a few people without any notice until just at the edge of the park, two men stepped in view.  
  
"Eeps!" Takato yelped when he saw one of the men is Yamaki. They approached the four kids and the second man was holding some sort of scanning device. Yamaki asked "I know you probably won't tell me anything but did you see any strange Digimon recently?"  
  
Henry spoke up "Which one? I've seen all kinds of strange Digimon." This only made Yamaki's face a shade of red. Takato blurted "Well, we have to be going. I don't want to be late for my cousin's weddings." He had a big grin as the 4 tried to slip by.  
  
One of the men called Yamaki over. "I'm getting strange readings here. Not one but two Digimons." Yamaki looked around but only the four kids were present. then it dawned to him. One of the kids had blue shirt that Takato always wore and the purple haired girl was unlike anyone he's seen locally. "Stop those kids!" he hollered as the kids started hotfooting out of the park.  
  
-----  
  
In the meanwhile, back at the school.  
  
"Where are you?" Kazu hollered. Both Takato and Henry had missed their morning classes.  
  
  
  
Would Rikamon and Guilmon get away from Yamaki? Would Kazu ever find out?  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rikamon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----  
  
The group had finally stopped running. In between panting, Takato asked "Do you think we lost those weirdos?"  
  
"I hope so" Henry replied. He was also out of breath. "I wonder if they we just after Guilmon or if he knew more than he was letting on?" He and Takato looked to the purple haired half Digimon, half human. Oddly Rika seemed to be the only one who wasn't out of breath. "Must be Impmon gets a lot of exercise chasing Guilmon" Henry joked.  
  
"We are not far from where I live." Rika walked a bit ahead and peered around the house. "There's my house."  
  
Sure enough her house was there, along with a few police cars. Rika scowled. "Damn! My D-Arc is still in my room. Renamon?"  
  
"Yes, Rikamon?" the fox appeared from the shadow.  
  
"Can you sneak in there and get my stuff?"  
  
"As you wish" she said and disappeared in the shadow. She kept her eyes on the scene by her house. She could see her grandma holding her mom, trying to comfort each other.  
  
"Holy..!" Henry exclaimed as he saw the time in his D-Arc. "The school's almost over and we've missed all of the class."  
  
Takato groaned "Oh no! I'm supposed to be there for my detention after school! Now I'd be stuck in after school detention for the rest of the week."  
  
"What did you get detention for?" Henry asked out of his curiosity. But Takato didn't want to talk about. He only blushed a bit.  
  
Rika joined with the group. "I'll bet you were late for classes."  
  
"How did you know?" Takato was getting a bit red with embarrassment. "Wait a minute, I'm always late for the class." He scratched his head. "You know, I can't remember why I got the detention."  
  
Guilmon could only look in confusion. "Takatomon?" he queried "Will you have time to play with me?"  
  
Henry decided to change the subject. "We still haven't figured where you're going to sleep for the night. I can't invite you over because I have two sisters and my apartment is not exactly big like your house."  
  
"How about at my place? I've got some room since I don't have any brother or sister." Rika's stare into Takato' were like daggers to his head. He continued "If it makes you feel better, I'll leave the bedroom door wide open so my parent can check on us."  
  
"As if I have any choice" she huffed. "I'll stay over until this mess is all fixed up."  
  
It was just at that time that Renamon reappeared and handed Rika her D-Arc and her clothes. Rika hadn't noticed throughout the whole day she had been wearing purple shirt with funny yellow face and a red scarf around her neck. "Thanks, Renamon. Should we be going?"  
  
"Yes, we should" Henry said. When Rika and Renamon started to walk ahead, Henry grabbed Takato's arm and whispered "Be careful around Rika. She seems to be taking all this a little too easy. The reality may not have quite hit her yet and when it does, I'm afraid her wrath would be more than you can handle."  
  
Takato nodded. "Thanks for the warning. How did you know?"  
  
Henry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "My sister went through something like that when she had a pimple on her nose, and I quote her, the size of Mount Fuji." He rubbed his head "My head still hurts from when she pulled my hair out. I tried to comfort her but I said the wrong thing instead."  
  
Henry continued "And another thing, we have seen Rika's side so far but not of Impmon's side. Should his personality surface Rika might start doing nasty stuff. You know how he is about human."  
  
Takato groaned. "Is it too late to switch rooms?"  
  
-----  
  
After hiding Guilmon in the tunnel, the trio continued their way to Matsuda Bakery which was also Takato's home. "It's starting to get dark and it's time for me to go to my home" Henry spoke. "I'd have some serious explaining to do if my teacher called my parent about my absence from the class today."  
  
"OK! I'll see you at school in the morning." Takato waved back. Then both Rika and he entered the bakery through the side door. He shouted "Mom! I'm home!" all the while trying to slip Rika up the stairs.  
  
"Takato! I got a phone call." Takato's blood went cold. If that was from his teacher, he'd be grounded for so long he might forget what flower smelled like. "Rika's mother said she was missing. Have you seen her?"  
  
Takato sighed in relief. "No I haven't seen her today." Ok that was a lie but it'd be hard to explain to Rika's mother about Rika's precedent. "By the way, I invited a friend to stay over."  
  
Mrs. Matsuda appeared in the stairway and saw the purple haired kid. "Oh? Who's he?"  
  
Takato was fumbling at words. He didn't want to use Rika's real name as it'd arouse suspicions. Then Rika said "I am Takeru but most calls me T.K. for short." Takato had to stifle a chuckle.  
  
"Well, pleased to met you, T.K. And Takato, behave! Don't think I forgot about the incident the last time you had sleepovers." Takato started to blush a bit but he was still chuckling at Rika. Rika started pulling Takato up the rest of the way to his bedroom.  
  
"Takeru? Don't tell me you got the hots for a cartoon character?" He finally broke out in full laughter.  
  
"As if you weren't impersonating the dimwitted Daisuke" she snapped back. That pretty much brought Takato back to reality.  
  
"You sure know how to hurt a guy" he mumbled as he rummaged through the closet for roll up mattress. "I did that because Guilmon didn't understand me when I met him the first time. I thought he would know me better if I wore the goggle.  
  
"Well, goggle boy, goggle boy, goggle boy! It's time to face reality, you will never be a hero of the Digimon. They were just fictional show!"  
  
Takato stopped for a minute. It didn't sound like Rika was talking but the Impmon. He just ignored the ranting for now as he pulled the mattress out and then the extra blanket and pillows.  
  
"If they were only fictional, how do you explain yourself?" He hoped Rika would forgive him for what he's about to do next as he threw the pillow at Rika.  
  
It was enough to get Rika to stop babbling and being Rika back in. She was a bit confused. "What happened?"  
  
"Impmon was getting nasty with me. He was about to bite my head off" Takato replied. He untied the mattress and rolled them along the floor. "You can either sleep on the floor or on my bed."  
  
Rika choose the floor as she was more used to sleeping on the floor. "Renamon, where are you?"  
  
The mysterious yellow Digimon appeared from Takato's closet. Rika asked "Will you be around in case Impmon tries to do something funny?"  
  
The fox only nodded and then vanished.  
  
"Oh shoot, I don't have any pajamas and I sure don't want to sleep in these clothes."  
  
"I have some extra clean pajamas in my dresser. You're about my size so there shouldn't be any problem." Rika went to find Takato's pajamas, and then headed for the bathroom. Takato took the time to change his over to pajamas as well. Finally he climbed up to his bed and started to rest. The adventure he had today was still running through his head when Rika came back, plopped down the red and purple clothes and lay on her bed.  
  
"How does Renamon do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Like that. She looks like she could pop in anywhere and disappear at will."  
  
"Just one of the great Digimystery for me to know and for you to figure out.. Good night, Takato."  
  
"Nighty, Takeru" He stifled his laughter again but he had to do it in case his parent were listing outside his room.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you really have the hots for T.K.?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
-----  
  
Henry has finally reached his apartment when his little sister burst through the door. She was holding Terriermon with poorly applied lipstick smear, too much pink powder on his cheek and a number of pink bows along his ears. He was practically crying from the humiliation while doing his best to be like a doll.  
  
Henry chuckled nervously. "Give him to me." He picked his Digimon from his sister as he entered his apartment. Only his father is up.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"Sorry, Dad." He started to sweat a bit and only hoped for a quick walk to his bedroom.  
  
"Your teacher called. You never showed up for class all day today."  
  
It would be a long night for poor Henry.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere, at the school. Kazu was still wandering around, calling out "Takato? Henry? Guys? Hide n seek was over ages ago so show yourself! I give up." He had already searched every nook and cranny at least twenty times.  
  
Kenta caught up to him "You might as well forget about them. They are probably at home by now. And your mother would start worrying if you don't go home soon."  
  
They walked out of the schoolyard and just before they went separate ways, Kenta told Kazu "If you see Takato, tell him his teacher nailed him eight hours of after school detention for missing the whole class today and another four hours for missing today's detention."  
  
"Great, there goes my plan for a card battle this Sunday" Kazu groaned.  
  
-----  
  
What adventure would Tamers face in the next day? Would Takato ever survive the backlog of detentions?? What would Rika do until then??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Rikamon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----  
  
It was in the middle of the night. A silhouette of a tall figure could be seen hopping from building top to building top. The figure stopped at one point near a billboard and sat down.  
  
That figure belonged to Renamon. Tear rolled down from her eyes. She looked up toward the clear night sky, her gaze fixed on a nearly full moon. "Oh, Rika..."  
  
-----  
  
Somewhere else in the West Shinjuku district, a phone rang. Sleepily, a man turned over and picked up the phone. "Yes?"  
  
In a very cute sounding voice, the speaker shouted "WAAASSSSSUUUUUP?"  
  
The man calmly hung the phone.  
  
"What was that?" the woman asked.  
  
"Some prank call from America, I think."  
  
"Again? Dear, we should really seriously consider getting that caller ID service."  
  
"Mm-mm" the man was fast asleep.  
  
-----  
  
Back in Takato's room, both Tamers were sleeping peacefully. Just outside the window was a large red dinosaur trying to get the attention of Takato. He started tapping on the glass. But this had triggered an unfortunate series of event. There was a loud screaming, a flash of light and then glass shattering.  
  
All that startled Takato as he fell out of his bed and landed face first on the floor. He crawled across the room to the light switch so he could see what was going on. When the light came on, he saw the window to his balcony was smashed. Rika was standing up with one of her hand stretched out. And just outside was Guilmon rubbing his slightly blackened snout and a small white ball shivering very hard in between Guilmon's leg. Renamon also appeared in his room.  
  
"Guilmon! Calumon! What happened?" Takato demanded. He went to pick up Calumon, who seemed to be OK. Renamon moved to Rika.  
  
Rika spoke "I. I'm sorry. They scared me and I don't know what happened but something lashed out from my hand and did all this."  
  
"What is going on?" a voice came from the hallway. Takato had to run out and keep his parent from coming in the room but his Dad had seen the mess.  
  
"It's OK. You're just dreaming of Red Godzilla terrorizing my room. Just go back to sleep." It didn't take mush of Takato's convincing to get his Dad to go back. After all it's not often you see a red monster raiding your bedroom, and Mr. Matsuda was still half asleep.  
  
Then Takato closed the bedroom door and locked it, just to be on the safe side. Calumon was still quite shaken and silent but Guilmon asked "Calumon wants to know if Impmon can come out and play."  
  
Rika got down to her knee. "No." she said. "I've had a lousy day earlier and I'm not in the mood for anything."  
  
Takato handed Calumon to Guilmon. "Just go back to the tunnel and stay there. Or there will be no bread for you in the morning."  
  
"Awww." he whined only to be answered by the curtains being shut on him. Takato turned and leaned against the wall. "Mom is defiantly not going to like this. With luck she won't let me have anymore sleepover until I'm old enough to collect retirement." He looked down to Rika. "Are you OK?"  
  
Rika was shaking a little bit. "Yes, I'll be OK in a minute." She was looking at her hand. "How did I do that?"  
  
"I'd guess Impmon's power transferred to you in the merging." He hopped onto his bed and laid down. "When you feel ready to go back to sleep, go ahead and turn out the light."  
  
Renamon moved in closer to Rika. "Rikamon, since you are part human I do not expect you to understand the power. Until you learn to control the power or Impmon is removed from you, I would suggest you try to keep your emotion in check for your safety's sake, and for other's as well."  
  
Rika only nodded. "Shut the light out please." She asked her Digimon as she laid back on her bed. But she wouldn't be able to get to sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
After the light went out, Renamon went back to Rika. "Rikamon..."  
  
"Yes, Renamon?"  
  
There was a long pause before Renamon spoke again "Never mind." The Digimon disappeared into the shadow, leaving Rika slightly confused.  
  
-----  
  
At about 5:30 in the morning, Takato was dreaming peacefully of being a real Digimon hero, and being with a very beautiful looking Kari. But that dream was popped when someone pinched his nose. Takato flailed around before finally waking up. "Rika?" he asked her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's time to wake up and get ready for school" she answered.  
  
"At five-thirty in the morning? I don't know what you do at your home but here, morning doesn't start until after lunch is served."  
  
"No wonder you're always late for class. Do you want to end up like that pathetic noodle cart pushing Davis at the end of the show?" She folded her arms "You might even end up worse off if you don't start taking school more seriously."  
  
Takato got off his bed, there was no point in going back to bed. "I'm going to the bathroom to get ready." He then noticed Rika was dressed up in the same clothes she had before. "What's wrong with the other clothes you got?"  
  
"Stupid pants won't fit on me." She snapped toward her clothes, as if she was threatening the clothes. Takato just left the room. She picked up her pant and looked at it closely. "Must have shrunk quite a lot overnight."  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere, at Henry's apartment...  
  
Henry had just left for his school. His little sister came into his room and found Terriormon. "Ready for dress up?" she asked Terriormon. Giggling, she turned around to get her doll clothes and when she returned, Terriormon was nowhere to be seen. The curtains flapping in the breeze was the only clue...  
  
-----  
  
Rika needed to go to the bathroom. As she was not used to having any boys around, she opened the door and saw Takato brushing his teeth. He was wearing nothing but a boxer short. Both had screamed at the same time. In doing so, she accidentally lit a fireball above her hand, which she shook it off toward Takato. She then quickly slammed the door shut just as Mrs. Matsuda came in to investigate the noise.  
  
"What happened, T.K.?"  
  
Rika managed to catch her breath. "It's my fault, really. I forgot to knock on the door and Takato was still using it."  
  
"Oh" she said. "No harm done then." She went back down the stairs.  
  
Rika turned her attention back as she opened the bathroom door slowly. In there she saw Takato with blackened face and singed hair. "Sorry, Takato"  
  
Takato's eye twitched repeatedly. "Nice shorts, by the way." She was eying his short, which was all light blue with several Veemon and Demiveemon prints and a large Digimon logo on the rear.  
  
Some minutes passed by before Takato finally got himself cleaned up and was all ready to go to school. As he and Rika climbed down the stairs, Mr. Matsuda walked to Takato and asked "Do you remember any strange noise last night?"  
  
The back of Takato's neck grew hot as he tried to come up with creative story "The only noise I heard was the crowd cheering on me after winning a Digimon card battle tournament." His face was beaming as if he really did win the tournament. "But it was all in my dream."  
  
"You didn't dream anything about a Red Godzilla?"  
  
Rika snickered as Takato continued spinning lies "Um, no. You should stop watching those late night movies." He had a sheepish grin on his face as he tried to walk away from his father.  
  
The TV was on and it was tuned to the news. "...expected to be sunny and in the mid 70's. And now we return for a continued coverage of the missing daughter of a famous..." The TV was showing Rika's mother.  
  
"I'm taking these day old bread and..." he started grabbing several loaves of bread and stuffed them into his back pack. It's all going to be fore Guilmon which he planned to visit on his way to school.  
  
"Bye T.K., bye Takato!" Mrs. Matsuda shouted as the pair slipped out through the side door. Then she turned to her husband "I wonder where he's packing all those bread. He eats enough to feed an army."  
  
-----  
  
Terriormon was doing his balancing act on a chain link fence. "Thank you for saving me from that awful girl. But that's not why, isn't it?"  
  
Renamon was sitting on the ground and resting against the post of the chain link fence. "No."  
  
"You know I can't fight you" Terriormon hopped down from the chains and walked in front of Renamon. "And I don't think you wanted to fight me either."  
  
"I need to talk about something but I didn't know who else to talk to." Her eyes came in direct contact with Terriormon's eyes. "Ever since Rika's incident the night before, I've always felt bad. Guilty of leaving her alone and not being there when she needed me the most. I felt like I have failed as her partner."  
  
-----  
  
At the school yard, just minutes before the school were to start for the day. Takato was recounting the night he spent with Rika, her personality swing and lack of self control. "And I hope to get that window fixed real soon before my parent finds out" he added. Henry kept his eye on Rika. Henry was especially glad he couldn't let Rika stay over not only because he'd have to deal with his parent but with his sisters as well.  
  
Kazu had finally found Takato and Henry. "Where have you been all day yesterday. I almost had a heart attack!"  
  
Takato chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told nothing but truths."  
  
"Try me" Kazu dared. Kenta had just joined the group.  
  
"Well, it all started with a half Digimon, half human that I had to help rescue. Those weird men from Hypnos came in and chased us across the city. And then..."  
  
By then Kazu was laughing very hard. "Nice try, Takato. Even I could come up with a better story"  
  
Kenta elbowed Takato "Who's that weird purple haired boy?"  
  
Rika's face turned a light shade of red. "Oh, he's Takeru... T.K. for short. He's... ummm... my cousin from Korea staying with me for a while. Yes, that it."  
  
"Weird guy, isn't he? I've never seen anyone with ugly purple hair or those green eyes." Kenta said. "And Takeru defiantly doesn't sound Korean. Isn't T.K. a show character?"  
  
Rika's face went up a shade redder and her fist clenched tightly.  
  
Kazu interrupted "Yeah right. I know you don't have any relatives from Korea. Come on, fess up! Who is that Barney wannabe really?"  
  
Rika's blood went past boiling point. She had finally erupted in anger and grabbed Kazu's shirt. "You would do well if you learned your manners!"  
  
Kazu and Kenta both became really scared. Not because they feared "T.K.'s" wrath or because the fact Kazu was being held a few feet above the ground but because "T.K." also has sharp fangs, and Kazu was only inches away from those fangs.  
  
"YAAAAAAHHHHH! He's a vampire!" he cried out as Rika threw him down the ground and then stormed off.  
  
"Great going, Kazu" Takato snapped at him and then ran off to follow Rika. In her unpredictable condition, she could do a lot of damages and he didn't want her to get hurt or worse.  
  
"Wait!" Kenta shouted "You have 16 hours of detention to work off! If you miss any more classes, you'd be locked in school until summer!" But for Takato, he didn't hear that. He was more worried about Rika.  
  
Henry wanted to go after them but after a long talk with his Dad, he felt it'd be better to let Takato deal with himself. And Renamon, he hoped was still with Rika. "Good luck, Takato" he said softly.  
  
-----  
  
The phone rang. No one answered. It rang again.  
  
*click* *beep* Takashi residence. I'm sorry there's no one here to answer the phone. Please leave your message at the tone *BEEEEEP*  
  
"WAAASSSSSUUUUUP? Tee hee hee!"  
  
*click*  
  
-----  
  
What's up with Renamon? Can Takato get Rika calmed down or would she end up attracting Hypnos' attention?? Would Kazu ever learn manners??? Who's making those prank calls????? Would I stop ending chapters with little cliffhangers????  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Rikamon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-----  
  
Takato had no trouble tracking down Rika. All he had was to follow the path of destruction. And the path leads him to the park, into Guilmon's usual hideout. Rika was sitting in the corners, her head resting on her knees. Takato got down to his knees and placed his hand oh her shoulder. "Rika?"  
  
The teary faced half human looked up to see Takato. "What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for Kazu's rude behavior. He also reacted badly when he saw Guilmon for the first time."  
  
Rika wiped the tears from her eyes. "But he had the idea I was some kind of a freak."  
  
"You'd be a freak only if you believed that way. All I see is a girl who needs a friend."  
  
Rika leaned onto Takato's shoulder "But what if I look like this for the rest of my life?"  
  
"Don't think like that. We'll figure out a way to get you back the way you used to be."  
  
"I hope so. I can't stand being in the same body as a *ugh* human!"  
  
Takato recognized the altitude as that of Impmon. "You'll have to bear with us for the time being. The only alternative is getting caught by those Hypnos people and getting yourself cut up like some piece of meat at a butcher shop."  
  
"I want him out soon." This time it was Rika.  
  
Takato brushed her hair out. "We'll figure out. Henry might come up with something. I think his Dad used to work on Digimon sometime ago." Takato looked down when he heard nothing further. Rika had drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Those attacks must take a lot of energy." He mused. Since Takato didn't want to leave her alone, he pretty much had no choice but to cut yet another day of school. He only hoped when all this was over, everyone would be so happy to have Rika back they'd forget he missed too much school.  
  
Takato had an idea for Rika that might make her feel a bit better but it'd have to wait until she's rested. Slowly, Takato dozed off to slumber land.  
  
-----  
  
"So you think I should ask Rikamon?" Renamon asked. "But won't she view me as weak for begging?"  
  
"Momentai" Terriormon said. "To err is Mon, to forgive is divine! Of course she'd have to forgive you. It's not like you left her on purpose."  
  
Renamon lowered her face. "I suppose you're right. Still if she rejected me?"  
  
"Momentai! Momentai! You'll never know unless you ask." Terriormon hopped down from Renamon's leg. "I think she cares about you more than she is letting on."  
  
"Very well, I'll find Rikamon and ask her." She stood up and took a step backward, disappearing into thin air.  
  
Terriormon thought for a minute. "I'll see what Guilmon is doing." Terriormon started to head for the park using the scenic route to avoid detection from any park visitors.  
  
-----  
  
*BRRRRING*  
  
A uniformed officer picked up the phone and answered. "Odaiba Police, how can I help you?"  
  
"WAAASSSSSUUUUUP?"  
  
*click*  
  
The officer calmly hung the phone and started snapping his finger. "Detective, I want you to trace the last phone call here. Someone's pulling pranks."  
  
-----  
  
It took Terriormon about half hour before he finally reached Guilmon's hideout. What he saw in there made him laugh.  
  
"Takato and Rikamon in a tree, k-s-s-i-n-g!"  
  
Takato's eyes fluttered open and saw Terriormon teasing. "Henry was right, you have no tact. If you don't stop teasing us, I'll tell Suzie you need a doctor."  
  
Terriormon stopped. He hated how Suzie would treat him but he had no choice as Suzie wasn't supposed to know he's really alive and not a stuffed animal.  
  
Rika woke up and realized she had fallen asleep. "How long was I out?" she asked.  
  
Takato looked at his wrist before realizing he didn't have a watch. "About half a hair past 3 hairs." He teased. "Actually, I figure almost four hours since you fell asleep."  
  
Rika gave Takato a funny look. "I never realized this but sometimes you are a silly man." She said as she got up.  
  
Takato also got up and stretched. "Well, I've missed the school again today. But I don't want to leave you alone and I don't know if you'd be comfortable in my school."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about school." Rika said. "I'd worry about getting myself back the way I used to be and getting back to my mom."  
  
Henry popped in the hideout. "Hey where have you been today?" Then he noticed his Digimon was also in there as well. "And how did you get here?"  
  
Terriormon said "Well someone needed to talk with me. I promised not to say who." Henry scratched his head wondering who would need him. There weren't many people that knew Terriormon is alive.  
  
"I stayed with Rika all day today. She was upset with Kazu and I didn't want to leave her."  
  
"But I saw them" Terriormon said "They were sitting in a..." His mouth was stuffed with a loaf of bread as Takato nervously chucked.  
  
Takato whispered to Terriormon "You say that again and I'll set you with Suzie." Terriormon's face turned a shade of blue as he managed to finish the bread.  
  
Henry picked up Terriormon as he shrugged "I better be going home. My dad wasn't too happy with me yesterday for missing school."  
  
"We'll go back to my house." Takato said. "I hope my parent doesn't see my bedroom yet."  
  
"What happened? Oh the broken glass." Henry remembered what they were talking about in the morning. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Wait!" Takato said. "While you're at home, can you check around and see what could be done to spilt Impmon and Rika back to their original form?"  
  
"Will do" Henry nodded. Then he and his Digimon left.  
  
Takato turned to Rika "I have an idea. I'm sure your Mother is worried about you. So I thought if you could call her and tell her you're OK and needed some time away or something."  
  
Rika nodded. "We'll do it from a pay phone. That way they won't be able to trace me to your place or something."  
  
The pair than left the hideout and started toward a nearby subway station.  
  
-----  
  
Henry had just reached his floor in the apartment and was about to open the door when he heard a stampede of footfalls. He immediately backed himself against the wall as he noticed several police officers coming up the stairs and stormed his apartment door.  
  
He carefully listened to a conversation between the police and his parent, something about prank calls. Then he heard the recordering of the actual call, and he immediately recognized the voice in the call. He got really nervous and decided to retreat for now. He started walking slowly against the wall.  
  
One of the officers noticed Henry and asked him if he lived there.  
  
"No" he lied. "I was going to see my friend who lives right here but I think I'll come back some other time." He quickly turned and ran down the stairs.  
  
-----  
  
At a subway station in Nerima district, Rika was holding the receiver as she waited for someone to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello" came the male sounding voice. Rika was slightly puzzled by the voice then she realized it probably was one of the police officer or a detective that answered the call.  
  
"This is Rika, is my Mom here?" she asked.  
  
There was some pause. "Rika?"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Where are you? I've been worried about you!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mom. I needed to be away for a while."  
  
"Then you left on your own? Not kidnapped or something? Then who was that guy I saw in your room the other day?"  
  
"That was one of my friends. He came to get my stuff." Rika leaned against the wall next to the phone and started twirling the phone cord with her fingers. "Mom, I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
"Why can't you come home now? Whatever the problem, we can talk about it."  
  
"I'm sorry but I just needed some time alone. I am fine and I promise I'll be home with you soon."  
  
"Ok. I love you Rika."  
  
"Bye Mom. I'll call you again some other time." Rika then hung the phone and sighed. "I had no idea my mom was so worried about me."  
  
"She must love you." Takato said. "So I guess we should be headed back to my home?"  
  
"Sounds good. We'll catch the next subway."  
  
-----  
  
Some time had passed and the sun was starting to dip behind tall buildings when Takato and Rika finally reached Matsuda Bakery shop. To their surprise, Henry was sitting by the front door.  
  
"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought you had to be at home?"  
  
Henry looked up. "Where were you? I was waiting here for some time." He got up and placed his hand on Takato's shoulder. "We have a little problem."  
  
"Let's go in my room." Takato suggested. So the three want to the side door and climbed up the stairs. On the way, Takato took a broom and a dust pan.  
  
Henry gasped when he saw the mess on the balcony caused by a surprise attack. "What a mess" he commented.  
  
"And we're going to clean it up" Takato said. "Looks like my parent never saw this room yet."  
  
Rika sat on the chair by the desk and said "Did you say you had a problem?"  
  
"Oh right. The police stormed my apartment just before I got there. It seems someone has been making prank calls from the phone in my apartment."  
  
"Any idea who was it?" Takato asked as he started sweeping up the glass.  
  
"I heard the recordering and it sure sounds like a certain white Digimon."  
  
"Calumon?" Rika said.  
  
"Calumon" Henry answered. "We'll have to find him and explain him to stop making prank calls before someone really gets in trouble."  
  
"Why your phone?" Takato said. "Why not any other phones?"  
  
Henry looked down to Terriormon he had been carrying. "I think I know why."  
  
Rika said "What about you? Wouldn't you be in trouble for not coming home?"  
  
"After that police visit, I don't think they'd remember my punishment for now." He looked out toward Takato "I know it's a bit crowded here but is there any chance I could stay with you for tonight?"  
  
Takato sighed. "If it's OK with TK" he motioned his hand toward Rika. "and you find extra sleeping bag or mattress. I only have one set and TK's sleeping on it."  
  
Henry went over to Takato "Why TK?"  
  
"She said that last night. We couldn't use real names as it might give us away. Whenever we're near my parents, call her TK."  
  
"I said something about her and TK last night, and the Impmon half practically bit my head off." Takato said. "So don't just say anything about that."  
  
Henry noticed Terriormon was about to make a wisecrack about that name and covered his mouth with his hand. "Not now" Henry said.  
  
Takato had just finished sweeping up the glass and removed the remaining shards from the window frame. "Now if I can find a way to get new glass installed without their noticing us."  
  
Henry snapped his finger. "Maybe I can go over to Jeri and borrow extra mattress and pillows from her."  
  
"Why can't I stay over at her place?" Rika said. "I'd be out of your way."  
  
"You may still think you're a girl but you don't look like a girl" Henry replied. "And I don't think she'd know you at all." Henry went to pick up the phone "I'm calling her to see if she has extra stuff for me."  
  
-----  
  
Yamaki was playing with his lighter. "You're sure? He asked.  
  
"Yes, a very small Digimon has bio-emerged. So small it almost escaped our detection."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm having a little trouble pinpointing the location. The best I can give you is somewhere in the southern half of Tokyo."  
  
"That's not good enough. Keep trying" Yamaki said. He put the lighter away and started to climb down the stairs.  
  
-----  
  
To be continued.  
  
(A/N This chapter didn't quite come out the way I wanted but I didn't want to rush things and put out too much too fast. It also ended up longer than I expected. 


End file.
